battle_for_the_tlcfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Fin
"Hey, can I play too?" - Shark Fin, Word Wonders Shark Fin, played by Blooper :P (now known as Donal Blooper), is a male contestant and team captain on BFTLOL. He is the team captain of the Oblivious Oceaners, placing 2nd in the captain challenge. Coverage BFTLOL 1A The Very Beginning Shark Fin isn't seen very much in this episode, only in the intro with his old pose. BFTLOL 1B Team Captains Shark Fin received a new pose. Also, Shark Fin is seen talking to Rocky about his new arms, which Rocky clearly doesn't like so he barfs on them. Shark Fin, later on, is crowned the leader of the Oblivious Oceaners and receives an XL Friend Token. BFTLOL 2A Modified Storytime Shark Fin is seen telling Coney how great she did during the challenge. Coney says that he did great as well, but using text slur. The rest of the Oceaners are also announced. They are Rocky, Spongy, Woody, Printer, Suitcase, Marker, Toilet, Sapphire, and Bomby. The challenge is also introduced, and Shark Fin can't use the letter 'B' in his story. BFTLOL 2B Team Points Shark Fin does not have a scene this episode. For the challenge, Shark Fin writes in his diary, and gets a 7 for creativity, 9 for grammar, and 7 for effort. He got a penalty of 1 point, so his grand total was 22 points. In the end, Shark Fin gets 8th/9th place out of everyone. His team is not up for elimination. BFTLOL 3A Word Wonders Shark Fin states that now that he has arms, he can play the Nintendo Switch. The only problem is that he doesn't have one. He then spies Spongy, Woody, and Rocky playing a Switch, and then Shark Fin asks to play, too. Woody seems unsure and Rocky barfs, but Spongy agrees but asks him if you are the team captain. Shark Fin seems quite annoyed at this comment because he thought he was implying that he was bossy, which wasn't true. Spongy agrees with him, Shark Fin says how he loves Spongy's series, and Spongy smiles, while the TV goes into sleep mode. The the other three get triggered for no reason and Shark Fin just laughs. BFTLOL 3B Mad Poses Shark Fin asks Cloudy why Lightning, his other friend, doesn't have a job on the show like Bell does. He thought Lightning should host the eliminations. Lightning agrees and Cloudy seemed puzzled, as Lightning then calls on a #REBELLION!!!. And then Sword comes randomly and says LOL. In the challenge, Shark Fin helped make the words Koala and You. He only recieved 6 points, but that was not the lowest score. He has a total of 28 points so far. BFTLOL 4A Music To My Ears! Shark Fin was not up for elimination last episode so he is safe. He had no scenes, and did not do much this episode. BFTLOL 4B Battle of the Tunes Shark Fin, again, had no scenes this episode. He places 12th out of the total 25 people who did the challenge, and his team is, again, not up for elimination. BFTLOL 5A Mechanism Must Shark Fin returns to having a scene this episode. He talks about having no scenes, and when no one replies, he frowns. In the challenge, he suggests making a death ray with Rocky's vomit. Trivia * Shark Fin is the only contestant who has gained arms during BFTLOL. * Shark Fin is the only team captain not to compete in BFDI or Inanimate Insanity. * Shark Fin is the only new contestant to get a redesign. ** He is also the only new contestant to have three different designs. His original, with no arms, and the two where he does have arms. * Shark Fin, along with Rocky, Spongy, and Woody, are the only contestants to interact with TV in BFTLOL. * BFTLOL is the first camp Blooper :P has participated in. * Shark Fin is depicted as a nice object, even though sharks are stereotyped as jerks and mean fish. * Shark Fin and Pokeball, in their original designs, are the only two do have jagged teeth. * Shark Fin and Horse are the only two to have a clear reference to animals. Category:BFTLOL Category:Contestant